


Lewis Fabron

by authorkinda



Series: Characters [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Backstory, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Gay French Dad, Lewis Fabron - Freeform, M/M, OC, Original Character(s), sad dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorkinda/pseuds/authorkinda
Summary: Character backstory





	Lewis Fabron

Lewis Fabron was born and raised in Paris, but soon moving out to the United States hitting his 20s where he settled down with some girl. He lived a normal life with a beautiful wife and two healthy kids (Samuel the oldest and Gracie). That was until Gracie made a strange friend in an even stranger situation. After hearing about her and troubled house she ran from, he took her under his wing without much of a second thought. The child carried much more than he bargained for with a severe mental discord that made her a handful, but he loved her as any father should. He did what he could to tame the child, or beast as his wife like to call her, but there was nothing he could really do that wouldn’t end her up in a mental hospital. Again, he did what he could and gave the child love for the years that she stayed with him, but his wife told a different story. Unlike him, she hated the lil brat with a burning passion, and no matter what Lewis did to show his wife that she wasn’t that bad. She would always find something to yell about. Bing (13 now), Gracie (also 13), and Samuel (15) got along just fine (besides when Bing would bite the other children or worse), but Mrs. Fabron made sure to keep her children far away from that thing. It took Lewis a little while to realize that this child was tearing his marriage apart somehow, but he didn’t hold a judge towards the kid.

That didn’t stop him though from spiraling out of his life. He shrouded himself in his work to keep himself distracted. Due to this though he met two people that would change his life, Clay Burke and Henry Emily. Clay was a fellow officer who Lewis worked with (though In different departments it was still a fairly small town) and they would tend to go out to drink and talk about their families and such. After the divorce Lewis found himself isolated from everyone. He no longer saw his children as the few times he went to a bar became many. He tried to keep himself together for his kids, but what hit the nail in the coffin was the death of Tom Afton. Lewis didn’t exactly know the Afton’s but had heard about them countless times. The case of Tom’s accidental death to lead him straight to Stanford Afton. Stanford was one of the older brothers of the family and the most hated out of all of them. He was known to cause trouble everyone knew that, but when Lewis saw the boy who never spoke weep, he knew something was wrong. To learn that a man who was spoken so highly of was actually an abusive father is something you’d never thought you’d hear, but there Lewis was being told all these awful things… 

He didn’t want to believe the kid at first given his reputation, but.. There was something so real in the way he looked. After that started Lewis’ odd obsession over the Afton family. The now 37-year-old man did everything in his power to prove that Afton wasn’t who people claimed to be for nearly a year, but came up empty-handed. He fought for Stanford and did what he could until the day Stanford was pronounced dead. Lewis fought and fought causing his own mental health to decrease, but he did it in the name of justice. Clay and Henry did what they could to help Lewis along the way along with Michael Schmidt (A man who had grown close to Stanford). To add the weight on his shoulder’s his now 16-year-old daughter was being taken from him. He tried to win that stupid court case against Bing’s father but to no avail. To see your daughter be dragged out of your life into such a horrible place does a real number on you. Lewis honestly couldn’t fight anymore, with Afton still haunting him… It was awful.. Until he met a man. His name was Adam Günter. Lewis doesn’t exactly remember the full details of how they met beside it was through Fazbear’s (Adam was pulling off a dayshift job at the place). They soon became good friends with Henry and Clay tagging along, they were a group that brought Lewis hope, though Adam didn’t like to share most of his past he felt close to the man. Sooner or later it became so much more than that, he wasn’t even surprised at this point.. He had been single for so long. He had more things to worry about than a stupid crush. Lewis didn’t even seem phased at the fact that liking another man was weird as hell at the time, but again he didn’t seem to pay attention. With that in the back of his head, he continued life as normally as he could (with the case on Afton still going and Michael Afton suddenly entering the picture), until the death of his second daughter Gracie. His life was falling apart once again, and it drove him mad to learn that her body was never found. Soon Bing went missing… Then Samuel.


End file.
